Does It Matter?
by The Moofinator
Summary: Sequal to "John? Jealous? Hmm" John and Claire are together, but, will thing get complicated because of John's habits? Will it ever be the same again? Will Claire need help?
1. New Beginnings

**Ok so I was so excited to write this that I didn't care how many people read.**

**Disclaimer: THE ONLY CHAPTER I DO THIS! I DON'T OWN**

The minister smiled. "I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Bender. You may kiss the bride."

Before the statement was over, John was already kissing Claire. This was the best day of Claire's life. She had tears down her eyes.

Claire's parents didn't approve at first but Claire convinced them. Her and John moved in together after graduation. Claire skipped her first year of college to marry John. She would go back next year. John was in college. It was June 14th. 1 year after graduation. Claire was 19 and so was John.

John's parents kicked him out as soon as he told them. He told them a week ago. Claire banned them from the wedding and John agreed. There would be way too much chaos if they were here. John's grandmother and grandfather came along with his aunt, though. They were normal and loved him to the death. They supported him 100%.

As the wedding and reception was over, Claire and John went to go to the airport to go to Hawaii. John had never seen it so Claire was excited. They had just got into the limo for the airport which took a half hour to get to.

"So….Mrs. Bender," John said with a smile still plastered on his face. "How does it feel to be apart of my crappy family?"

"Wonderful. Now shut up!" Claire yelled and kissed him. She smiled and laughed when she saw her dad's expression when she didn't come out in a white dress. So funny.

After several hours, they arrived at their own, little, rented cottage. It was reserved for newlyweds and they rented it. It was just on the edge of the sea. John just got in the last of Claire's bags and found that she was no where. He walked out to the sea. She was there.

Claire was in the lingerie from Prom night. Except this was smaller. John got an amused look on his face. He chased her around the area. She ran from him throwing sand at him and laughing. He finally caught her and smiled.

"Do you know that I am hard as a rock?" he asked.

Claire smiled and asked, "Do you know that I am wet as the sea?" John smirked and kissed her. They both fell over. He grabbed her top, yanking it off. Claire moaned. His shirt was next to come off. She ran her hands up and down his torso.

"Claire, oh man!" he moaned. Claire giggled. Claire realized that her panties were gone. They kissed and never let each other go.

Next Day

John woke up in a bed, not remembering how he got there. He looked at Claire lying by his side, pleasantly sleeping. She had a little grin on as she inhaled and exhaled. John thought it was cute.

He smiled and got up out of bed. He put his boxers on. **(Boxers? Briefs? I like boxers. Live)** He walked over to the kitchen and got the ingredients out to make French toast, Claire's favorite.

Claire

Claire awoke in a white bed. Memories flashed in her mind of last night. _That_ was the best night ever. She then realized that John wasn't next to her. She sighed and rolled over. Claire picked up the remote and turned on the TV. She flipped through channels until she found a bad sitcom.

She heard footsteps coming her way. She turned off the TV and pretended to be asleep. She didn't want to talk. She had just decided something major and was afraid of telling John too soon.

Well John wanted to see her so he shook her awake.

"Oh, did I wake you? I didn't mean to!" he said. Claire rolled over and looked him dead in the eye. She squinted. He looked away defeated. Claire smiled and sat up. He smiled and sat down next to her handing her a plate of warm, brown French toast.

"Claire, wanna know something?"

"Sure."

"I love you. I love you so much." Claire looked at him and smiled. She kissed him with food in her mouth. He laughed.

Claire, still eating, asked, "So, what do you want to do today? Besides sex! I want to go swimming with the fishies!"

"Um, ok? Well lets go swimming then," John said.

"Great! We leave at one! NOT 1:30! ONE!" Claire exclaimed. She finished her French toast and got in a tank top and shorts. Short-shorts. She then decided not to and slipped into a two-piece bathing suit. She then grabbed a beach chair and marched out to the back yard, to tan. She slipped on her walkman, sunglasses and drifted to sleep.

She was woken with the spilling of water on her. Claire immediately sat up and stared at John with looks that could kill. He politely smiled.

She was about to speak but he spoke first. "CLAIRE! It's one-thirty! You said not one-thirty. ONE! UP!"

John knew what was coming next. Claire angrily slapped him. He had taught her how to hit last summer. She was progressing as he could see.

For the next, two, beautiful hors, Claire went snorkeling with John. When they finished, it was pouring, and Claire caught sight of something to get back at John with. She hurried John inside and about two minutes after he was passed out on the couch. Claire went back outside and grabbed the snake.

It slithered all over her. It was, after all, a harmless garden snake…that John was deathly afraid of. She went back inside and sat next to John. She shook him slightly, enough to wake him for a couple of seconds. The snake slithered onto John's arm and John realized something was on him.

John got up and ran outside, the snake still on. He was screaming and finally, it had stopped. He angrily stomped back in the house glaring at Claire. She smiled.

"You're a bitch!" he yelled. Claire pretended to look hurt. She got a fake tear to come down her cheek.

_This is just too much fun!_ She thought.

He saw her expression and hugged her quickly. He pressed his lips to her neck, her fake sniffling.

"Claire, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it!" he cooed.

At this point Claire couldn't resist. She burst out laughing. He looked at her puzzled. "I know! This is what you get for ruining a tan, asshole!" she joked.

John swiftly moved his hand between her legs. She started laughing so hard. John finally gave up and kissed her, wrapping his hands around her and her wrapping her arms around his neck.

Claire broke away and him shying toward her. "It's raining. Movie time! You go make popcorn. I'll get St. Elmo's Fire."

"Woah! Not that again Claire! Please!"

"Fine! I was only messing! You go get candy, I go get St. Elmo's Fire!" She was smiling.

"Claire!" John said jealously again.

"Fine! You go get popcorn and candy, I go get Pretty in Pink! Fair? You like Molly Ringwald!"

John agreed and made the popcorn. They snuggled together like teddy bears. When the movie was over Claire admitted something to John. Her…decision.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"John, I-I want, a kid. Adopted."

**There will be more!!! TRUST ME!**


	2. Outtakes

**Okay, so I was gonna put this in but I decided not to but now I want to…so here!**

"_Claire…will you marry me?"_

Claire sat there, open-mouthed, wide-eyed, socked and confused. "You're going insane, right?"

John looked at her questioning, "What? No! I don't want to lose you…ever. I know what I want and I want you! No one else! I'm in love, I want you! If we get married there will be no doubt in my mind about you."

"Marriage, John? Holy flying fuck did you think about this or what?!" Everything came out quickly. "You freak out over an actor, go crazy, fight like an asshole with me, been with another girl, tell me you love me out of the blue, apologize and expect me to accept?! You are insane!"

"Well…" John hated the feeling of rejection.

Claire sighed and walked over to her closet to think. She closed the door. John, now, thought he _was_ going insane. Silence. Finally, he heard Claire scream so loud, "YES! YES JOHN BENDER, I WILL MARRY YOU!" Just then he ran to the closet and opened the door to see a teary-eyed Claire sitting on the floor smiling. He ran over to her and hugged her. He picked her up and spun her around. Claire kissed him with so much power; her jaw would soon give out.

"So, I'm guessing that you're spending the night?"

"Fuck yeah! Oh, and sweets, if I'm going insane, you're going, too!" Claire giggled. This was now the best night of her life. For now. Just then there was a knock at the door.

Claire's father.

"Claire? Why are you screaming honey?" John knew the drill. He ran to her closet, and hid under a pile of clothes. Some of which were her underwear. John didn't mind at all.

Claire threw on her long, emergency, t-shirt. It was on her chair, prepared for these kinds of moments.

"Oh, I, was…uh…talking on the phone…to Allison. We're going to the amusement park tomorrow."

"Why were you yelling then?"

"She wanted me to lend her some…" Claire had to think quick. All she could think of was John. "Condoms! She wanted condoms and I told her I didn't own one! She didn't believe me!" Curse John Bender for being on her mind. Though, condoms were under a drawer in her closet.

"Oh. Well, hey, did that John boy bother you at Prom?"

"Well, we're back together now. It was a big misunderstanding. Dad, I'm going to bed, Night!" With that she shut her door, to hear footsteps walking away. Claire sighed of relief. John walked out of her closet.

"Oh-My-God! Are, like, Allison and Andy, like, doing the deed tonight?! No way! Why didn't you, like, tell me?!" John mocked. Claire smiled.

"Naaaa. Allison isn't ready." John rolled his eyes. He then picked Claire up, threw her over his back like Tarzan and headed to the bed.

Sunday

Claire woke up in John's arms. She looked up at him, sleeping. She smiled and nuzzled her face into his bare chest. He hugged her tighter. He wasn't sleeping. Claire decided to leave it alone and just lay there.

A half an hour later, the silence was broken by, of course, John. "I hate silence!"

Claire giggled. "Really? Then what do you want to say? Hmm? I know what I want to say. I want to say that I love you and you totally rock my world."

John smiled a bit. He closed his eyes. He imagined Claire and him at their home, together with kids running around. He had the perfect life. Then he imagined Claire crying and him yelling. He imagined her leaving. That would never happen, right?

"My parents are gone today. We're making sandwiches and getting ready for the day. We leave at 1:30. Now don't play it off like you don't have a bathing suit for the water park area. I keep it here at the house. No exceptions."

"Why are you being bossy?" he blurted out. Oops.

"Practicing being a wife." John chuckled. They eventually got out of bed. Claire got in her bathing suit and threw a top and shorts over it. John unwillingly put on his bathing suit and threw on a shirt over top. As he walked down stairs something was tossed at him. He caught it and stared at it happily. He now held a diamond earring. _The_ diamond earring.

Claire smiled. John kissed her and tasted what he guessed as ham. She must have eaten it while making her sandwich. "I think it missed your ear."

John, still smiling, said, "I missed you, you know."

2 Hours Later

Claire had just picked up Andy and Allison. Brian was already there in the middle. When Claire took off to the park, John clutched the side of the car. Allison threw her head back and laughed. Andy tensed. Brian was terrified.

Claire slowed down to normal pace. "So me and John are getting married."

"WHAT?!" Andy, Allison and Brian said in union.

"Yeah. Allison, maid of honor. Brian, best man. Sorry Andy. You're standing for John."

"Who said we agree?" Brian challenged.

Allison immediately agreed, "Okay." Brian and Andy looked at her as if she were insane. She defended herself and said, "I know they love each other enough. I knew it was gonna happen. I know they're right for each other."

Andy and Brian thought and agreed. They congratulated John and Claire.

When they got there, the first thing Claire saw was a huge roller coaster. She dragged John there along with the rest of the club. They all sat together but laughed when Brian awkwardly sat next to a hairy fat guy. Claire noticed that John looked unsure. Very unsure as they were climbing up the hill to the drop.

"What's wrong?"

John gulped and said, "Nothing! Just have fun!" Claire shrugged and the coaster dropped. She screamed as they went upside down and laughed. Allison, Andy and Brian all doing the same. Claire now noticed John was wide-eyed and not showing any sign of life. When the ride stopped Claire hopped out and said, "So fucking great!" Allison agreed.

John was last to get out and said, "Claire, I need to talk to you."

They walked to the side and sat on a bench. "Yeah?"

"I don't like roller coasters. Can we stay off of 'em?"

Claire burst out laughing. "Afraid of roller coasters?! You can but I won't! Have fun sitting the whole day!" John looked at her with hurt eyes. She stopped and hugged him. "It's okay, John. You can sit out. No problem." John sighed.

The rest of several hours were spent like that. John was laughed at the whole day, of course. He didn't care. Finally they went to the water park.

"Waterslides, my thing!" Allison yelled. She then looked at John and said, "You're not chickening out of these, ya big wimp!"

They decided on going on a family one first with 5 spots on a big raft. John loved waterslides. When they got off Allison declared, "Sporto, we're going to do the love boats. Now!" They walked off. Claire looked over to find Brian mingling with a girl their age. He waved to them and walked off with her. Claire and John were left.

"Well, let's go on that one!" Claire pointed to a big, black slide and could hear screaming coming out of it. John agreed and grabbed a double tube. He and Claire climbed up to the top. Finally, they were at the end of the line.

"So, why hate the coasters?" Claire asked casually.

"Upside down. No good memories." John looked hurt.

"What?" Claire wasn't getting the point.

"Um…home..you know…" John said not wanted to explain.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Claire hugged him. Finally, it was their turn. John got in back and Claire was in front. The operator pushed them down and it was now pitched black. Claire screamed in happiness. John didn't mind. He sat there waiting for it to be over. Then the tube stopped.

"We're stuck," Claire stated. John's eyes grew wide. Claire said, "Get out and push. When it budges, you jump back on and we go."

John did so and next thing he knew, the tube was gone. He forgot to jump back in. Claire came down and got out of the pool. Brian, Andy and Allison were waiting. "Where's John?" Brian asked.

Just then, John came down on the tube of two women, perched on the front. Claire and Andy started laughing. John got out and said, "I hate rides." Allison and Brian joined in the laughs.

Allison wanted to go with Claire so they did. After 10 minutes they were pummeling down the slide. Claire screamed out of randomness, "Your mother blows your dad!" Allison laughed. Claire kept repeating that as well as Allison.

When they got out, the boys were holding towels and said it was time to go. As they were walking out of the park, Allison screamed, "YOUR MOTHER BLOWS YOUR DAD!" Claire burst out laughing.

Andy rubbed her back not knowing what that meant and said, "I know Allison, I know."

**Ok. Bad news. The hint I leave you with for the next chapters isn't good. This is the last real happy chapter of the story. Sorry. But it will be good so keep reading.**

**REVIEW**


	3. It's Happening

**Sorry for not updating and all. Been busy.**

Crash! Another plant pot has been broken being thrown against the wall.

"You cheating son of a bi-hi-hitch!" Claire yelled. She was crying. Claire had found out that John was having an affair with his secretary, Georgia. He claimed that Claire wasn't as good as before and he needed more. Since age nineteen, things have changed. It was six years after the honeymoon.

Claire adopted a year after their unfaithful marriage. The girl was 11 and like no other. Now, she's sixteen and inherited her old parent's genes. Her name was Jazmine. (Pronounced Jaz-meen) She was pure Hungarian, imported to the U.S. after her mom and dad's death. There was something about her that made her so special, though. She had a sixth sense. She could see the dead just like her family.

"Just because you're no good anymore-" John yelled back.

"Fuck you, you insensitive asshole!" Claire shot back. Then Jazmine decided that she couldn't study with the yelling. She knew her dad was cheating, but kept it to herself. Before she went out, she admired herself in her mirror. Jazmine had long black hair and wore a lot of eyeliner. She wore light lipstick and was pale. She wore dark clothing all the time.

Jazmine walked out of her room, into the living room of the house. She pretended to act like she didn't know he was cheating and was "angry".

"You, you cheated?! Dad! Oh my god! Why!" she had tears streaming down her face as she said in a Hungarian accent. Claire came over and hugged Jazmine.

John looked angry. "Jazmine Audrey Bender! You know to mind your own business!"

She gave him an "are you serious" look. "Don't you know not to be unfaithful in marriage?" she challenged. That's when Claire had enough. She stormed out of the room into her bedroom. John looked defeated and Jazmine was angry.

"Why? Asshole, why?!" She had taken after her father when it came to language even though she had an accent. "You know that Mom would never hurt you like that! So why not just divorce her?! At least then you wouldn't be cheating. I want you to leave this house! Never come back! Not until you learn how much you have here and how much you built for your life! Until then, go sleep with your slutty secretary!"

"Don't tell me what to do! Don't tell me I'm an asshole!" John was trying to be parenting.

"I will not have respect for you until you learn! Until then, your name is Asshole to me! You said you would never lie to Mom, te hazug! (You liar!) Menj a pokolba! (Go to hell) I don't care anymore! Soha nem fogod újra tiszteletlenseg! (You shall never disrespect again!)" she said, commanding him.

"Not fair! You know I'm not good with Hungarian!"

"Hát igen! Meg kellett szereznie! Te egy hülye meggondolatlan asshole nélkül szív vagy lélek." (oh well! you should have learned! You're a stupid inconsiderate asshole without a heart or soul)

John felt so dumb. He stormed off to the bedroom to talk to Claire leaving Jazmine with satisfaction. He never got into it with her. One summer, he did. He went too far and struck her cheek. He felt horrible. He hated when she spoke in her native tongue though. Sometimes, he liked it, when she sang her Hungarian songs, it was gorgeous.

Jazmine sighed when she heard the screaming again. There was nothing that she could do. With that thought, she grabbed a bag of popcorn and turned up the TV really loud and watched a horror movie.

"Is not the life I wanted for us," she said to herself.

John And Claire

"I thought you loved me!" Claire yelled. There was one way to answer to that and John would never say it.

"I lied!" Claire was wrong. Claire was so full of anger that she took her and John's wedding portrait and threw it against the wall. All the glass pieces shattered along with John's heart. Claire went over and picked it up. She quick pulled out a lighter and held it at the bottom of the picture. John swiped it away before she could make the fire catch.

Claire, crying, leaned against the wall and slid down to a sitting position. Her head dropped in her hands and she said, "I never wanted it to be this way. I never wanted you to go. But, there is only one way to solve this problem. John, I want a divorce."

He stood there in shock. "What?"

Claire looked at him like he was doing the chicken dance. "Well you can't expect us to stay together and let you keep cheating, can you? Or for you to influence Jazmine? Or what about if we keep fighting? You know this isn't healthy."

John didn't know what to do so he just started packing his bags. Claire stopped him. "No! We're moving out! We'll stay with Allison, Andy and Aileen." Aileen was Allison's kid. She was biological and an infant still. Then Claire ran out of the room to the living room where she heard a blood curdling scream from the TV.

"Mom? What is going on?" Jazmine asked as her mom turned off the TV.

"We're leaving, Jaz. Pack ALL of your clothes and favorite things. You have until tonight. We are moving in with Aunt Ali and Uncle Sporto." They always called Andy, Uncle Sporto but sometimes Jazmine called him Aunt Sporto.

"Oh…" was all Jazmine could say. She got up and went into her room. As she was half way done, John came in.

"Jazzie?" he asked and she looked at him. "I'm sorry for the way I acted."

Before he could say another word, Jazmine cut him off. "Don't apologize to me! Apologize to the one who needs it most, Asshole."

"Hey! I was wondering if maybe you could help me earn Mom's trust back."

Jazmine looked at him in disbelief. "Stop wondering! It won't happen. And why? You will just do it again. I will never help you earn someone's trust back until you earn mine."

John was now helping her pack. She yanked his arm away from her clothes. She never was usually this mean with him. He wouldn't leave so she used a fun way to make him. She stopped moving and looked at her corner.

"George? Is that you?" John was puzzled as he looked at the corner with no one in it.

"George?" he asked.

Jazmine looked at him. "You do not see him?" She gestured to the empty corner as if someone was there.

John thought a ghost or dead person was in the room so he left immediately. Jazmine laughed and started to pack again.

Night came and Claire drove Jazmine over to Allison and Andy's house. They were welcomed in.

As Jazmine came in she greeted them. "Hey Aunt Ali! Hey Aunt Sporto!"

Allison laughed and Andy rolled his eyes. Soon, Claire came in the house crying and Allison hugged her immediately.

"Claire? What happened? Where's John?" Allison asked warily.

"I need Brian here, too. He's part of the club and needs to be a part of the club conflict."

Allison nodded and called his number. In 20 minutes, Brian came running in and hugged Claire and Jazmine. They all sat down at the table.

Everyone looked at Claire.

"Well…"

**Okay! Cliffly sort of.**

**Review!**


	4. New

**Ok. So…I don't have a lot of time to update anymore and I apologize. So…Chapter 3! I mean 4! Right? Right….I think.**

Later That Night

Claire and Jazmine told the whole story to the club. Claire just agreed to live with Andy and Allison for a while. Jazmine has to babysit the baby. She didn't mind.

"Mom?" Jazmine asked in her precious Hungarian accent.

"Yeah?" Claire responded.

"I have to switch schools." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Claire wasn't in the mood to talk. Everywhere she looked, she saw John. It was hard to ignore.

_You couldn't ignore me if you tried,_ played in her head over and over. Jazmine got up and walked inside the house. She hated things and how they were working out. She called her friend to talk. They talked until 2 am. Allison came out and sat down next to Jazmine finally.

"Hey, Jaz," Allison greeted.

"Hey." It was silent. There was nothing to say. Nothing to say, but things to be done and changed. Jazmine thought about calling her dad but decided not to. She didn't want to interrupt what was probably going on over there. She thought about if her real parents would have done that. She would never know. She tried to find them but the must've crossed over or won't come to her.

Allison broke the silence. "I'm not happy about your parents you know. They're both big babies and need to grow up. No offense."

Jazmine laughed, "Yeah."

"You start school next Monday. Lucky you get a weeks vacation." Jazmine couldn't take it anymore. She broke out into tears and cried on her aunt's lap.

"Aunt Ali, I hate it! Why can't they just get along?" Jazmine was being truthful.

"I don't know. You father needs to straighten things out with his life. Their problem is beyond needing repair."

Claire

Claire needed to straighten out the date of the divorce. She had to call him but felt she couldn't. She picked up the phone and dialed the number for the house. He picked up.

"Hello?" his voice was groggy from crying as Claire thought. At his sound she almost melted.

"Divorce," Claire said like she was on business. "What date?"

"Whenever!" he shot back.

"Oh grow up John! We need a date. I need a schedule because unlike you, I have one."

"You pick. It's just a paper. We don't need a date."

"A date to pick up the rest of me and Jazmine's stuff. A date for the judge to give me full custody. I need help with this! Well let's see. What day are you and Georgia not going to be at the house? We'll get our stuff then."

John was angered. "You bitch. Come whenever. We do it at the office anyway!"

Claire was crying all of a sudden. "I knew it! I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. I was right! YOU WERE GOING TO GROW UP TO BE LIKE YOUR FATHER! I was right. Well, I'm not gonna be like your mom. I won't take your shit. Neither will Jazmine."

The phone went dead. She was expecting to feel regret. She didn't. She felt nothing. Claire, for once, didn't not mean to say that. Things were defiantly changing.

Monday

Jazmine woke up early and put on black clothes and eyeliner with a touch of lip gloss. She came downstairs for breakfast. Claire was in her robe, just out of the shower. She followed her dream to be a hair stylist. Andy was in his sweats. He was a gym teacher at the middle school. Allison was in casual clothes holding the baby looking at the day care pictures of which Aileen was in. Allison worked as an artist for movies and TV.

"So, Jaz," Andy started. "The high school isn't that bad. Kids are okay. Try to have a good day."

She got up and left to her Chrysler she got for her birthday.

When she arrived at school, she saw some of the people in the parking lot staring. She got out and headed to the office for her schedule. Once she got it, she found he locker and put her stuff inside. As she was walking, she saw someone her age walk to a bench and sat next to a group. Jazmine went to introduce herself.

She stepped in front of the girl and smiled. "Hi. I'm Jazmine. I'm new here."

The group next to the girl looked over and gave Jazmine a weird look. One of the boys said, "Who are you talking to, Freak?" The rest laughed. Jazmine looked back at the girl who had wide eyes. Jazmine understood that to the rest of the school, there was no one or anything sitting there.

"Come on we have to talk," Jazmine whispered and the girl followed her as they got to vacant area.

"How do you see me?" the girl asked.

"Sixth sense. Cool right? Well, now you're not alone. We just have to talk in private so no one thinks I have an imaginary friend or I'm crazy."

The girl, still amazed, replied, "I'm Bernadette. I guess you're wondering how I'm dead, right?"

Jazmine shook her head and girl sighed and said, "I died in 1982. I was your age. People called me a freak. I was just like you. Eventually, I got tired of it and I killed myself."

Jazmine smiled and hugged her. She then smiled even more and thought that her first friend at this school was a ghost. After talking, Jazmine heard the bell sound. She went to her first class. English.

As she got in, she thought that the teacher was being an ass so she decided to have some fun.

He started off by saying, "This is Jazmine. She's new. Yadda yadda yadda. Let's start." Everyone stared at Jazmine and gave her dirty looks. Then a piece of paper landed on her desk.

It read, "Freak, get out of here. We don't accept losers." She rolled her eyes. Then the teacher picked it up and read it aloud. He looked at Jazmine.

"Being a rebel on the first day? Detention! After school." Jazmine wanted to have some fun.

"Wow, sir. I thought you could do better than that. I mean, if you really wanted to spend more time with me without everyone else noticing, you could have told me after class." The students giggled.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on, sir. I saw you checking me out as I walked in. Don't hide it." In the corner of her eye, Bernadette was smiling.

"That's another detention! You want another?"

"I'm good. I got plans, ya know? Oh wait, no you wouldn't."

"Another! We'll keep going!"

"You should be teaching. Not trying to hit on me!"

"ANOTHER! Do you want another?"

"No."

"Stop talking back, then because now you have one more. Let's try this again. You want another?"

"Yes!"

"Fine! How about we start making then weeks instead of days."

"Whatever floats your boat."

"One more week!" Jazmine was now silent. She didn't want another but she felt the need to talk back. She didn't.

"How many do you have now?" the teacher asked.

"Two business weeks."

"Fine. See you after school, Bender!" **(How ironic in that dialogue!)**

She didn't want to be called after her father. "Ne hívj így! Te ronda vénember!" (Don't Call me that! You ugly old man!)

"You're not in Hungary anymore. Our language is English. Speak it."

For the rest of the day, she decided to play the quiet girl in the back.

When she got home from detention, her mom bombarded her with questions.

"Where were you?!"

"Detention. Two weeks. Couldn't keep my mouth shut. The teacher is a douche. Does that answer your questions?" Claire didn't say a word. Then, Jazmine saw Bernadette.

She ran and hugged her. Bernadette smiled and said, "Mr. G is a douche." Jazmine laughed.

"Um, Jaz? Who are you talking to?" asked Allison.

Jazmine then decided that Bernadette could be her secret friend. She sighed and put a hand on Bernadette's shoulder and said, "This is Bernadette. She died years ago. She's the only one who talked to me today. I'll take a picture of her and it will show what she looks like. Go get a camera."

They did as told and took a picture. Bernadette showed up and everyone saw her. Jazmine was now not crazy to them. Bernadette followed Jazmine everywhere and now lived with her. No one cared considering they didn't need to support her.

Later that night, Jazmine went to talk to Allison.

"Aunt Ali, will I ever see Asshole again?" she asked.

Allison laughed then sighed. "Jazzie, I don't know. Since what he did could affect you, your mom doesn't want you near him. Also, we don't know how he will treat you or anyone after this. There's a chance you won't see him again. Sorry." Jazmine nodded.

"Ah well. I don't think he loved me that much anyways."

"Don't say that!" Jazmine turned her head quickly. Bernadette was sitting on the chair giving her a stern look.

"Jaz?" Allison asked. Jazmine stuck up one finger to her.

"And why not?!" Jazmine replied to Bernadette.

"He's your father. All fathers love their children."

Jazmine shook her head. "Aall fathers do not love their children. Once my grandpa, who I will never and have never met, found out that Asshole was getting married, he got kicked out. My mom told me that Asshole was abused. That his parents never loved him. He was just a mistake to them. But my mom…found…he wasn't. But he cheated. That proves that he didn't love me or my mom as much."

"It doesn't mean he doesn't love you. It means that he is confused."

Jazmine looked at her feet. Does he love her?

**Review!!!**


	5. Tearing Up

**MMMMK. I'm in a really good mood. I had a dream last night that will be a story on here after a couple planned ones. But anyway, here's your chapter! Oh, I just realized that the story is centered around Jazmine mostly. Is that Ok?**

The Next Day

Jazmine unwillingly rolled out of bed. She woke to her hearing her mother screaming. She groaned.

"Everything will be okay," Bernadette said, sitting in a rocking chair in the corner. "I can feel it."

"Sure you can," Jazmine said yawning. She got dressed into a simple black band tee shirt and sweat jacket with a pair of jeans. She walked down to the kitchen and ate a quick breakfast.

When Jazmine got to school, she was greeted by the usual names. "Freak" was mostly used. When she sat down into her English seat, some girl came up to her.

"Hi! I'm Marianna. I hear that you've just transferred here. Aren't you the freaky, Hungarian, imaginary friend owner?" Marianna said.

Jazmine looked at her. "What's it to you?"

Marianna just sat there. "Nothing-"

"Then leave, if I am nothing." She was serious.

"I was just trying to be nice, you freak! No wonder you have no friends."

"I don't need friends. See, I have a life that needs no one's help. I can take care of myself, make myself happy and get through tough times. Friends are just people who do that _for_ you. I see you can't."

With that, Marianna huffed and walked away. Jazmine heard her say, "Bitch."

After class was over, Jazmine skipped 2nd to go to smoke. She headed out back with Bernadette.

"You smoke?" asked Bernadette.

"Yep," Jazmine replied, lighting a match with her teeth. Her father taught her to do that.

"I don't. Never did or will. It's bad for your health."

"You're dead," Jazmine reminded her.

"I know. I won't ever smoke, though. I promised my mom."

"Whatever."

Soon, the day was over and Jazmine was heading back to babysit Aileen for the night.

"I can't believe Mr. Gromers made you write ten paragraphs on how teachers are higher and better than students. What did you write?" Bernadette questioned.

"I wrote why they _aren't_ higher than students."

When Jazmine got home, her mother had dinner going. She had to go out with Allison to get things straightened out with John. Andy was going, too.

When Jazmine came through the door, Allison was rushing down the stairs with paper in her hands. It was a list of dates and things to arrange. Jazmine sat down at the table and did some homework to pass the time.

As Claire, Andy and Allison were leaving, Claire said to Jazmine, "Listen, tonight, I want you to be good. This is a tough time for me and I need a little help, okay?"

"Okay, Mom." Jazmine said. Claire kissed Jazmine and left. When the door shut, Jazmine stared at Aileen sitting in her play pen. Aileen stared back. Jazmine walked over and picked her up. Her small hands played with Jazmine's hair. Bernadette smiled. She walked over to Jazmine and tickled Aileen. Aileen looked around, confused.

Jazmine laughed. "So, all we have to do is change her diaper, bathe her and put her to sleep in an hour."

They did as they were told and the baby was sleeping by seven. Jazmine was bored so she decided to look through albums and videos of Allison and Andy's.

She came across a picture of her mother and her father next to a five year old and a snowman. They were in high school then.

She saw pictures of her mom and Allison at the beach, concerts, malls and Prom. Jazmine was confused at why her mother was with her Uncle Brian instead of her father. She shrugged off the thought and headed to a video and played it. Her parents and Uncles and Aunt were at the beach.

_Video_

_Allison and Claire were at the blanket in the sand at the beach, watching John, Andy and try to impress them in the water. Brian was holding the camera. Claire turned to say something._

"_Brian, what the hell are you doing?"_

_Brian laughed and said, "I'm making a video, for your children to watch. If you and John or Andy and Allison have a child. You know."_

_Claire rolled her eyes and turned back to talk to Allison when there was a loud whistle being blown. They looked over and there was John and Andy, fighting._

_Claire and Allison ran over with Brian following. _

_Claire yelled, "John! Andy! What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Get off of John! John, stop trying to act tough, we all know that you lost. Andy stop laughing!" Claire couldn't yell anymore because she was too busy laughing at John. John looked angry._

_Andy walked over to Claire and tapped her arm. "You know it! I'm the king!" Claire laughed even harder. Allison was now kissing Andy. _

_John came over to Claire and asked, "Why does he get to be king? Oh, never mind. I know that I'm king of the bed, though."_

"_John! Shut up!" Before she could yell anymore, John was kissing Claire. Brian put the camera down and stopped recording._

_End_

Jazmine was crying, wishing things would be like that again. Bernadette came over to her and hugged her.

"Jaz, it will be better. You have to really trust me! It will."

"Shut up! Bern, you don't know! I don't know! No one knows! It won't be better. Asshole did the unforgiveable!"

Bernadette sighed and sat down on the bed. Jazmine walked out of the room. She walked downstairs to get some water. Bernadette looked out of the window and saw Claire, Allison and Andy pulling in. It was already eight. Jazmine was downstairs, so Bernadette went down, too.

Claire was coming in, crying and screaming. Jazmine came up and helped her sit down. Claire immediately talked.

"John…him and Georgia…were there. Her stuff was there. A lot of it and he was kissing her when we left. He loves her!" She burst out in tears again, but Jazmine comforted her.

"Bernadette, tissues! Aunt Ali, hot cocoa! Uncle Sporto, blankets! NOW!" Jazmine commanded. Everyone rushed off and Jazmine hugged her mom.

"Jazmine, I'm sorry."

"No! Asshole should be apologizing, not you! He is a loser who doesn't care about anyone. But you, you're the best person who loves everyone and everything. You're too good for him!"

Claire kept crying.

The Next Day

Jazmine woke up that day. She had a plan. Her father had hurt her mother so bad. Now, he had to pay.

**Okay. Short Chapter. Soooorryyy.**

**REVIEW**


	6. Office Fights

**RRRRMMM k. So. I apologize for the last boring long chapter. Yeah. **

Jazmine knew what she had to do. She triumphantly drove past her school. Even though it was only her third day, she was skipping. Jazmine had more important things to do.

She arrived at a building in the main area of the city. When she got through the door, the secretary asked who she was wanting. Jazmine told her that she wanted to see her father and he was the architectural supervisor in the building. The secretary let her go.

When Jazmine got to his floor, she walked right passed Georgia's desk and into his office, ignoring her. Unfortunately, Jazmine couldn't ignore what was going on.

There was the secretary and her father, doing _it_, standing up.

Jazmine screamed and ran to the elevator at the end of the hall. A man who was at his desk handed her a tissue as she waited. John came running after her, zipping up his pants.

"Jaz, please come back so we can talk. Wait, aren't you supposed to be in school?" John asked.

"Fuck you. I will not go back to that unsanitary office!" Jazmine yelled. As she finished, she was already walking toward it. They both got in the office and shut the door. John sat down at his desk but Jazmine just stood in front of it.

John started, "Now, Jazmine, you know that I feel bad right?"

"Cut the crap, Asshole! I will talk and you will listen, okay?" she yelled. John nodded. "Okay. Now. You have no soul or heart! So after you left Mom, and felt "bad" you still did it again! Are you and idiot?! She is torn up and won't stop crying. Now, I know that you think she hates you but she misses you. She doesn't like that you cheated. She _loves_ you. Loves you to death, Asshole. I came here today to yell at you and talk some sense into you. But, no! You were screwing that whore, again! You think you have it bad! Step in everyone else's shoes! Aunt Ali has to take care of Mom _and_ Aileen. Uncle Sporto has to deal with us for a looong time! I just started a new school because of you and I have one friend who isn't even alive! I have detention because I take all my anger out on my teachers! My mom is sad and depressed and angry. She's having a mental breakdown! So if you think for one second that your life sucks, it does! You caused all of this! You could have had the best life and everyone would have been happy but now everyone is depressed and angry because of you!"

"I know," John said, depressed.

"You know?! YOU KNOW?! THEN WHY DID YOU CAUSE THIS IF YOU KNEW?!" Jazmine yelled.

"Watch your mouth! I am the father! You listen to me! Not mouth off!" John tried to defend.

"I am not your daughter," Jazmine said, coldly.

It was silent. Jazmine's anger was growing by the second. John was speechless. Suddenly he got up and came to face his daughter.

"I know you, Asshole. I know what you think and do. I know that you were cheating three months before this. Don't play it off like I was clueless through all of this. I'm not. You are. You can't do anything right." John took a couple steps toward her but stopped when she asked, "What are you going to do, Asshole? Are you going to _hit_ me?"

Jazmine had guts. Even John could admit that. She had so much nerve to do all of this. John didn't know what to do now. He was taken back by what she had said. She was right, too. Everything she had said, meant something and was true. He couldn't deny it any longer.

Jazmine saw in the corner of her eye, Bernadette looking cautious. She looked back at John and stared at him like he was guilty in court.

John went to hug her but she pushed him back. "Don't you dare touch me! You have no right!"

"I have every right! And I will have custody of you! I don't care how little, I will and I will forever be your father whether you like it or not."

Jazmine challenged him, "Is that what your dad said to you? I'm pretty sure it was since you do have _some_ of his genes."

John got wide-eyed. Jazmine was impressed with herself. She really knew how to push his buttons and push them good.

"Jazmine Audrey Bender! You know not to bring that subject up!" He yelled.

"Do I?" she asked raising an eye brow.

"You do and you know it! Don't get smart with me! You are like me in some ways, too. You talk back. You can push people's buttons. You're a rebel. Like me. You won't necessarily be like me when you grow up, but I can see it."

Jazmine was now in tears. "You're a terrible father!"

"I thought that I wasn't your father!"

"You aren't! This is high school stuff. Grow up! I know you can easily make people cry and you play these games, but this is what you used to do to your friends! Not your daughter!"

"Really?" he asked raising an eye brow. Now he was doing what Jazmine was doing. Jazmine was so angry that she picked up a vase and threw it against the window, glass breaking along with the window.

"I hate you! I will never love you! Go to Hell!" Jazmine yelled crying. She sat down in a chair and cried. John stood there feeling horrible that he just did that to Jazmine. She was sobbing and crying. She looked up and her mascara and eyeliner were smeared down her cheeks.

"Jaz—" he started.

"Don't talk to me! I don't like it!"

"You're just like you mother!" he yelled.

She looked up, "What?"

"You are! You cry over every single thing! You yell a lot! Just shut up!"

Jazmine was wailing and screaming and crying. "I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

"Fuck you, Jazmine!" He instantly regretted that. Jazmine stopped crying. She was just sniffling. She got up and walked to him so she was positioned in front of him. Jazmine looked him dead in the eye and slapped him right across his face.

He stood there dumbfounded as she walked out of his office without a word. Jazmine walked past a sorry looking Georgia.

Georgia said, "Listen, honey, I'm sorry but your dad loves me. Not your mom." She tried to sound comforting as Jazmine stood there and looked at her. Georgia offered her the tissue box. Jazmine took it and pelted it back into Georgia's face.

Jazmine then walked away hearing Georgia yell, "Bitch!"

Jazmine yelled back, "Whore!"

The man who offered her a tissue in the beginning was standing there offering her a hug now. Jazmine hugged him and he sang into her ear, "Don't worry, about a thing. Cause every little thing's gonna be alright." Jazmine pulled away and looked at him smiling. He smiled back and Jazmine got into the elevator.

When she got down the the first floor, she headed back to her car and saw Allison standing in front of it. Jazmine broke into tears again, running to hug Allison.

"I saw you in your car on your way here and knew you'd be here. I heard everything after the window broke. I'm sorry, baby," Allison said rubbing Jazmine's back.

"My dad is an asshole." Just then, Bernadette came down and hugged on Jazmine like a teddy bear.

_Plan A was a fail. Plan B is now in action_, Jazmine thought.

**Okay. Yeah. Review!**


	7. Suicide

**Okay…so because of my grades dropping, I will only write on the weekends. I'm sorry if people have been waiting. **

The Next Day

Claire and John had just gotten their divorce and were walking to their cars.

"So…this is it, huh?" Claire asked.

John didn't change his bored expression. "Yep. This is goodbye. I know Jaz won't want to see me after yesterday ever again. Just…just tell her goodbye and that I love her."

"Sure," Claire was so sad. In the past week, Jazmine picked up their stuff and had no trace of them in the house only John now lived in. They agreed that the day after the official divorce, they would never see John again. "Wait! John, I don't want you to hurt or remember us. We are nothing to you now so…I want the earring."

John picked it out of his ear and dropped it in her hand. "I'm happy you are gone. I've never really loved either of you."

"Fuck you! LIAR!"

Claire was cut off by seeing a crowd of people and the police. They were looking up at the top of the building. There stood Jazmine on top of the building screaming, "FUCK MY LIFE! NO ONE LOVES ME! MY MOM AND MY DOD WON'T GROW UP AND SEE THIS!"

Claire and John ran to the site and looked up, too. Claire and Jazmine were crying.

Bernadette stood next to Jazmine crying. "Please, Jaz. Don't do this! We can fix this another way. It's scary! I don't want to lose you. Don't jump! My life was cut short; yours shouldn't be!"

"For the billionth time, this is a trick. I will jump. If no one catches me, you will! I WON'T DIE! My mom and my family and you are the only reason I'm doing this. I love you all and I want everything to be good again." Jazmine looked down at the crowd and saw her parents there. Claire was crying. Jazmine added for effect, "I'M GOING TO JUMP! SOON ENOUGH I WILL BE DEAD! JUST ANOTHER USELESS LIFE!"

Bernadettes was still crying, "JAZMINE! Jaz, please! Don't scare anyone like this."

Jazmine shook her head, "I have to."

Jazmine then took a step closer to the edge. Then another, but this one was too far because she stepped onto the gutter. The gutter then ripped from the roof and Jazmine fell. As she passed the gutter she quickly grabbed on to the latch that kept the gutter connected. She dangled from the roof. Jazmine saw Bernadette holding the rest of the gutter so Jazmine wouldn't fall any farther.

Everyone was yelling down below as Jazmine looked down. She was still dangling from the latch. She looked up at Bernadette. "New game plan, Bern. You will let me fall on my cue. Then you get to the bottom before me and be ready to catch me. Then we get my parents together. Okay?"

Bernadette was in tears, "Okay."

"Let me fall…1…2…3!" Jazmine yelled as Bernadette let go. Jazmine let go of the latch and was pummeling through the air, toward the hard concrete.

No one had caught her.

Jazmine's skull hit the ground first, the rest of her body. Jazmine's parents were still in shock and Bernadette thought someone would have caught her but she had been wrong.

Days later, in the hospital, Jazmine woke up.

Her parents rushed to her and a nurse came in to record the time of being woke. Her mom spoke first, "Hi, honey. How are you feeling?"

Jazmine was confused. "Where am I? Why is he here? Why am I here?"

Claire responded, "You're at the hospital. You got a severe concussion. You father just wanted to know that you were alright."

"Oh." After they talked, Jazmine drifted off to sleep. Or so her parents thought.

They left and went to talk out in the waiting room. "Why didn't you catch her?" Claire asked.

"Why didn't you?" he challenged.

"You're a liar you know. About everything." Claire said.

"This isn't the time Claire." John said.

"It is. You lied. You said that you don't love me or Jazmine but yet, here you are, worried sick about her, crying. And here you are, looking into my eyes like you want everything to go away, and to be with me. You lied in a good way. But here, here now, is your fault-I mean our fault. We both feel horrible."

John put his head in his hands. "You're right. I do love the both of you. I-Claire, I didn't know what I was thinking. I thought that maybe if you didn't know, or if I gotten over it, it would have been fine."

"You love her though. You're getting married. I saw the wedding band. She already moved in. You can't get over that, John. It won't ever be the same. You can't fix this. I mean, you can leave her and hope to get me back, but, it won't happen. I can't forgive you. For all the times you lied, cheated, yelled and broke my heart. Ever since high school, it's unforgivable. Totally unforgivable."

John wiped a tear from his face. "A guy can hope, right?"

Claire smiled. "I'm not asking you to choose. I made my decision."

John was crying now. "After I say goodbye to her, I'll leave."

"I didn't say my choice was to want to leave and be done with you, did I?"

John looked up and hugged her. "Why though? I thought this was unforgivable?"

"It is. But, I'll give you one more chance to prove your love. I can see that you will never forget or stop loving this family that we've built. I can see that you feel horrible and won't do it again. I see you, John. I see you."

John kissed Claire with passion until Andy cleared his throat and looked at the guilty couple.

Jazmine

As soon as her parents left, she looked at a guilty Bernadette.

"I thought that you loved me!" she yelled.

"I do! Jaz, I do! You're the only one on this planet that I love. I can explain."

"You can't explain that. You let me fall. I almost died. I trusted you."

"Jaz, I-"

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Jazmine was furious.

"I THOUGHT THAT YOUR FAMILY OR SOMEONE WOULD REALLY CATCH YOU!" Bernadette screamed solidly.

"I am crazy. The only explanation is that I'm crazy. I shouldn't have jumped. I'm sorry for yelling."

"S'okay." Bernadette smiled and hugged Jazmine.

Just then, Andy, Allison and Brian dragged in Jazmine's parents. Andy said, "I caught them making out in the waiting area."

Jazmine's face lit up. Her parents nodded and told her that they were getting remarried.

"So, dad, this is Bernadette!" Jazmine said as she pointed to the empty chair.

"Jaz?" he asked.

Jazmine held up the picture of her and told him that Bernadette is living with them. John was happy so he said ok.

**NOT THE END! There's like two more chapters! YAY! There's a lot more to be done and I'll see you next chapter. AND REVIEW**


	8. Guest

**2 chapters in what is like 1 day! Yes! I was inspired to write more by Shane Dawson. I don't know why. It was his new BrainFart video on facebook…I will stop rambling now. This is Chapter siete! **

"Congratulations, again!" Brian said to Claire and John. They were just married again. Claire laughed and so did John.

Jazmine came up and hugged them. She looked at John and said, "Well, I grew up. So did you. You are my father again. I think I will now call you Dad again. But first, I will miss calling you Asshole, Asshole. Now I'm done." She smiled and hugged him.

Claire just realized something. "John. If we're going to try one last time, we need to get something straight. I miss your asshole funny remarks, your ignorance and everything. Don't you dare lose that or so help me God, I will get Andy to kick the shit out of you!" She laughed and so did John.

"Whatever, Princess," he winked.

Jazmine walked over to her friends, who she invited. In her new school, people treated her better, once they got to know her.

"Jaz, I'm so happy for you!" Claudia exclaimed.

"Yeah! Jazmine, when your parents leave, at your house, party!" Liz yelled. Jazmine laughed at her goofy friends.

8 Hours Later 

Claire and John had just arrived at the same spot as their first honeymoon. Once again, John had come into the cottage to see Claire in the lingerie from Prom night. He rolled his eyes and laughed and continued to recreate the memories. He chased her around and caught her.

This time, once he did catch her, she screamed bloody murder and made him let go of her so she could run around again.

Once John was set on finding and catching Claire, Claire decided to sit up on the deck in the back of the cottage and let him search for a while. Soon enough, he realized she was sitting there, and took care of business. All night…

Next Morning

John woke up on the hard wood of the deck in the back of the cottage. Claire wasn't next to him either. Instead, she was sitting on a sturdy branch of a tree writing in her journal and singing Human Nature by Madonna. She had the voice of an angel, as John thought.

She was dressed in a robe so she wasn't naked. John just laid there and listened to the beautifulness of her voice. Her lips were covered in red and sparkles, glossed with cherry flavor. John wanted to go at it again, but didn't want to ruin her perfect moment so he decided to listen until she wanted to get down.

Later, she finally got down. She walked straight past him and went to get dressed in a bathing suit. She came out again, ignoring him and walked to the sun area and laid down a chair. With a quick movement, she laid down and warned, "If you even think to ruin this tan, Mr. Gardensnake is visiting."

John went to go to the living room and put on some shorts to go for a swim in the ocean. He was confused on why they weren't spending time together. He shrugged the thought away and called Jazmine.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Jaz!" John replied.

"Dad? Aren't you and Mom busy?"

"She's tanning. I'm bored."

"Well why don't you surprise her or do something nice for her."

"Like…?"

"I don't know! How about-BEEP! BEEP!-I have to go!" Hang up.

John said to himself, "I hope we have house insurance."

Claire came in from her tan to find it pouring rain. She was very wet. John laughed and said, "Wow, Sweets. I didn't know you wanted me that bad!" She gave him the death glare and stomped off to the bathroom.

John lay down on the bed. He thought about his life and Claire. He never saw Georgia again because he yelled at her and she left. Though, he was engaged to her but realized he only like her for sex. Claire was better in bed though, no doubt about that.

He decided to do something nice for Claire. So he got her favorite movie out and made popcorn. She was still in the bathroom. It was taking her long and John was beginning to worry. Suddenly, there was a small banging noise coming from the bathroom.

"Claire, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…fine." She sounded unsure and worried but John thought nothing of it. Ten minutes of waiting and she was still in the bathroom. With nothing to do, he listened to the radio. He knew some of the songs and sang along, tunelessly.

Twenty minutes passed. Now John was becoming insane because she was taking a very long time.

He knocked on the door and asked, "Claire, are you okay?"

"John! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M BUSY!" She was mad.

He could only come up with one conclusion. "Claire, Toots, is it your monthly?"

"NO! GO THE FUCK AWAY JOHN!"

John knew what to do. Something manly. He was going to call Allison.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Klepto! Hey!"

"John, I'm going to hang up."

"No! There might be something wrong with Claire. She's been in that bathroom for 35 minutes and she's _really_ pissy. It's not her monthly. Any answers?"

Allison thought for a second. She didn't want to talk to John. "Nope! Bye!" With that she hung up.

John was shit out of luck. Another 15 minutes passed. She was in there for almost an hour. There was really nothing to do for John. He sat there patiently. Soon enough, he dozed off.

John had woke and it was now 3:46. She was still in there. It was not a total hour and a half. He was really worried now. He banged on the door. "Claire! I'm coming in! Unless you tell me what's wrong!" He heard crying sounds. He then picked the lock and found Claire in fetal position crying. He ran and comforted her. She buried her head in his neck and cried. He waited a long period of time until she talked.

"John," was all she could say.

"I'm here. I won't leave. It's okay. Shhh." He was comforting her and it was helping.

"John…we will have a permanent guest soon. His or her name is Adorian or Ezra."

John made and uncertain laugh. "What?"

"John, I'm pregnant." The happiness on John's face wiped off. He hugged Claire. He then got the phone and called everyone.

"Hello, John!" Allison angrily picked up, knowing it was him.

"CLAIRE'S EGGO IS PREGGO!" he yelled.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SURE?!" she yelled back.

"YEA!" Allison told Jazmine and Andy. They were all yelling into the phone at once. Claire laughed and rubbed her belly now happy that she was pregnant.

After telling and talking, John sat down and talked to Claire.

"So, boy-Adorian. Girl-Ezra."

Claire smiled. "Yes. I like those names."

The rest of the night was spent talking about the baby.

**Again! NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! BE AWARE OF THIS PEOPLE! One more. REVIEW!**


	9. The Happily Ever After

**Okay..this is sadly the last chapter of this whole entire story. Oh, no more! I am sad but there shall be many, many more Breakfast Club stories from me. So enjoy this last chapter, my awesome people!**

**9 Months Later**

It was finally the day of Jazmine's Junior Prom. She had been asked by a very nice boy in her class. Her and her mother and Allison went out to go find a dress two weeks before Prom. It was short, blue and strapless. It went down to her knees and had a black belt surround her waist.

Meanwhile, Claire was huge. It had indicated that Adorian would be coming sometime around this month. Jazmine was ecstatic to be a big sister and have a baby brother.

Jazmine woke up that Saturday and was ready for the spa day. She got out of bed and got dressed into something plain and left with Allison and Claire. She had gotten a back rub, mud bath, skin exfoliation, and tons of other treatments.

Once the girls got home, Brian and John were sitting on the couch watching TV. Jazmine decided to take a break from getting ready and sat down in between them both. Her dad hugged her. Brian kissed her head and she smiled. Bernadette came and sat down next to Jazmine. Bernadette was going to Prom, too. She was just going to follow Jazmine and give her tips and hints on what would be good to do.

Bernadette asked, "So, Jazmine, is Jeydon getting a limo?"

"Yes, he said he is at least." John and Brian looked at Jazmine confused.

Bernadette winked and Jazmine caught on. "Isn't Howey slipping in to say good luck soon?"

"No, but Jeydon is doing more than slipping in." John became alert now.

"Really? Why aren't you going with him instead. He's, like, your best friend."

"He is. Don't tell anyone but, Howey, is just too small! He's tiny! I'm too big for him."

John was horrified. "Jazmine Audrey! You better be a virgin still!"

Jazmine laughed. "Dad, get your head out of the gutter! Of course I am. And, anyway, weren't you not a virgin at my age? I think you broke yours at sixteen, I think Mom said."

John shut up and Jazmine went to her room to find a waiting Claire with makeup and beauty tools. Jazmine sighed and her mother giggled. First, Jazmine had some dark blue eye shadow on that was applied lightly.

Next, some eye liner was put on her bottom and top edge of her eye lid. It wasn't as dark as it normally was. Then some mascara on her eye lashes. Her mother let her look into the mirror for a quick glimpse and Jazmine couldn't believe that it was really her in the mirror. Her mother then applied on some light pink lipstick. It wasn't the shade the Jazmine preferred but her mother knew what she was doing. Along with the lipstick, Jazmine wore some piña colada flavored lip gloss.

Then, Claire put on some blush over her face lightly so that Jazmine's skin was colored. Next was Jazmine's hair. It was pulled back to look like a small hat on her head. It covered the top half of her head and was put in a ponytail in the back. Jazmine's hair was also shined and moosed after her mother curled the ponytail and the rest of her hair that was under the hat. Jazmine gave herself a quick over look before putting on her dress. She was nothing like the Jazmine this morning. To be honest, Jazmine never actually wanted to go to Prom but since someone asked her, she had to say yes.

Before putting on her dress, Jazmine had put on small black studs into her ears. Also, she wore a square gemmed necklace to complete her look. After putting on her dress and sandal-like shoes, she walked out to the living room to reveal herself to everyone.

Andy wolf whistled and John slapped the back of his head. Allison smiled. Claire was proud of her work. John wished she had not have picked such a short dress. Brian thought that she was gorgeous. Bernadette couldn't have been smiling more. Jazmine blushed and smiled a shy smile. Finally, her date had arrived.

"Hey, Jeydon," Jazmine greeted him. He smiled and kissed her cheek. John cleared his throat and Jazmine rolled her eyes, annoyed.

After pictures were taken, Jazmine and Jeydon got into the small limo and drove off to Prom. That's when Jeydon made a mad noise.

"I forgot to give you this." He took her hand and slid on a corsage. Jazmine smiled and realized that they were already at the school.

They danced and talked to friends during the most part of the duration. At about eleven, a slow song came on and Jeydon danced with Jazmine. Jazmine tried to impress him by saying, "I can sing this song in Hungarian."

Jazmine began to sing it softly but was interrupted.

Jeydon ripped away from Jazmine and yelled, "I can't take it anymore! I can't! Freak, I lost a bet and had to ask you to Prom. I can't take you being a freak during Prom any longer. I'm out!" he walked away yelling for someone named Kendall.

Jazmine stood there, frozen while everyone in the room laughed. Tears welled up I Jazmine's eyes. Bernadette was cautious. Jazmine, in tears, ran to the back door of the gym. She felt like her heart had been ripped out. She started crying and yelling. Bernadette comforted her.

"I can't believe that he is an asshole!" Jazmine cried.

"Don't worry, Jaz. You're too good for him." Bernadette tried to be comforting.

Jazmine immediately replied, "Oh, cut the crap Bern! He knows he is an ass but he doesn't deserve the worst of me!" Jazmine pulled a cigarette out of her purse and lit it.

"Do you want to go back in, or go back home?" Bernadette asked.

Jazmine took a last puff of her cigarette and stomped on it with her foot. She silently got up and went over to the table where the punch was. She poured herself a glass and took a quick sip. Then, she walked over to Jeydon and smiled. The next think you knew, red juice was all over Jeydon's shirt and hair. He yelled, "FREAK! GO THE FUCK HOME!" The girls and the group were pissed.

"ASSHOLE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she yelled back, imitating him.

"You're a bitch!" one of the blonde bimbos yelled at her trying to be cool.

"That's my problem then, isn't it, Blondie?" she asked. Blondie looked at her for a long time and Jazmine pretended to jump at her, making her flinch.

Jazmine laughed and the other girl tried to stifle a laugh. "Don't beat yourself up," Jazmine advised and Blondie nodded.

Jazmine looked back at Jeydon and said, "And you, try not to be a jerk later on in life, it really gets you nowhere but your mom's basement."

With that, Jazmine walked off out of the gym and walked home with a full bottle of vodka that she stole from one of the jocks. It was only a ten minute walk.

When Jazmine reached her house, Claire and John were rushing out of the door and into the car. Jazmine now was alert. John yelled, "MEET US AT THE HOSPITAL!"

"I'm intoxicated!" she yelled, smiling innocently. John gave her a stern look.

"Take a quick nap, set a timer. Then call a cab. We have to talk as I can see. Allison and Andy and Brian are on their way to the hospital."

Jazmine did as told and called a cab. When she got to the hospital, her mother was in labor and Jazmine had to wait to see her parents. An hour later, she could go in and see her baby brother.

When she went in, she saw a sweating but smiling Claire along with a beaming John. Claire was holding Adorian.

"Hi, Adorian. I'm gonna call you Dor, for short," Jazmine said in a baby voice. Claire smiled.

Claire had to go to bed after talking about the baby and it's future. As Jazmine and John were driving home, Jazmine told John about her bad Prom. He told her that drinking off her problems were bad. Jazmine love John and had a great night.

Claire

Claire couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about her perfect life.

It was her perfect life. She had John, the best caring husband in the world. Now, she had two great children. One a crazy girl and the other a sweet baby boy. Claire had the best of friends. One's who were loving and sweet and bared with her through the worst. She had a great job as a beautician. Her life was great no matter how bad it got. Even though John and her had their ups and downs, and their down into undergrounds, she loved it. Nothing would ruin this life. The Breakfast Club was her fairytale, and this, was her happily ever after.

**The End! WHOO! YEAH! *CLAP CLAP CLAP* So I loved the endings. And now, I have thank you's to say. First, to Benderz-Princess for reviewing and giving me the idea of the makeover in the first story. Ok, so I picked Jeydon and Hunter in the first and second story after Jeydon wale, the youtuber. His name is Jeyyounit11. Also, Adorian for Adorian Deck, the youtuber. Oh and also for Ghostwriter for reading all of my stories ad reviewing. Lastly, I want to thank John Hughes (R.I.P.) for eben writing the Breakfast club because it changed my life. So thanks to all of you because I love each of you for even reading. **

**So please, review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
